


The Maiden’s Knight

by Niiro_Nero (orphan_account)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Female Nick, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Interspecies Romance, Knights - Freeform, Male Judy, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Niiro_Nero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Hopps had always dreamed of being a knight in King Leodore's service, and after begging Sir Bogo to take him as a squire, and nearly a decade of training, it seemed like his dream would be a reality. </p>
<p>But sometimes dreams don't come true, and reality is a little bit more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cracked Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a second fic that I'm working on at the same time! This one has been on my mind for quite a while...
> 
> Also, I don't own shit. Just the plot/setting/story of the AU.

It was finally happening. After nearly a decade of training and laboring in the service of the blunt and, seemingly, uncaring Sir Bogo, Jude Hopps was going to be knighted. The first rabbit knight in the history of the Kingdom of Zootopia, the history of the world even!

It had taken months of begging and following the massive water buffalo around to convince him, but in the end it had been worth it! The training, lessons, and wealth provided by being the squire of one of the best knights in the realm was far more than Jude would have received as the tenth born son of the numerous children his parents had.

And it aligned perfectly with his goal.

Jude would show the world that anyone can be anything, like the bard Gazelle had sung at the tavern back in Bunnyburrow. House Hopps would be the talk of the town, finally more than a family of landowners and produce merchants. He'd swear into the service of House Lionheart, the royal family, just like Sir Bogo, and would gain prestige and glory for House Hopps!

“A bunny? Sir Bogo, you can’t be serious! You expect King Leodore to swear a _bunny_ into his service?” laughter echoed off the walls of the throne room at Steward McHorn’s words.

Jude, kneeling before the platform that held the thrones of the absent King and Queen, and the large rhino Steward, winced. Beside him knelt Sir Bogo, the massive water buffalo’s face set in his ever present frown and glower. Around them gathered the various mammals that made up the court of King Leodore, who had taken a surprise hunting trip with his wife earlier in the day.

Jude’s bunny ears allowed him to hear the snickers and comments of the court, who didn’t bother to hide their disbelief at his mentor’s request.

“Bad enough that he took the little bunny as his squire and knight him, but to raise his hopes like this?”

“Promising him a place in the King’s service? That’s cruel.”

“Poor little thing…”

Each comment made Jude fume internally. He wasn’t just some bunny! He’d trained for years to be the best fighter in the realms, traveled far and wide with his mentor to participate in melees! Jude had beaten mammals ten times his size in combat, without his mentor’s assistance!

But the rabbit held his tongue, feeling the glare of his mentor on his back. Warning him not to speak out of turn.

“I understand your concerns, Lord Steward, but Sir Hopps is a proven warrior. He is just and true. He would make a…good addition to the King’s retinue.” Sir Bogo grimaced as he spoke, and Jude could understand why.

The water buffalo didn’t like giving away praise needlessly, or like giving it at all. He was a firm believer in people doing their duty, and that showering them with praise for doing it was a waste of breath. Jude was a good knight, that all there was to it. The rabbit didn’t need anyone to tell him that, or explain to others that. His actions should speak louder than words.

But as the first rabbit knight, some words might be needed to make any traction in the world, much to the larger mammal’s distaste.

“So you say, Sir Bogo, and I’ve no reason to doubt your words. But the truth is that the King doesn’t _need_ any more knights in his service. I’m sorry.” The Steward dismissed them with a wave.

Both the rabbit and the buffalo knew the rhino’s words were false, and that he just wanted a good excuse to get them out of the throne room, but said nothing. With the snickering and muffled comments of the court behind their backs, the two knights exited through the massive doors, backs straight and heads held proud.

Internally, however, Jude felt his heart break as his dreams were shattered and left behind in that throne room.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Hopps.” Was all Sir Bogo could say, standing awkwardly beside his former squire.

“N-no, it’s ok. You tried, and have my thanks for that.” Taking a deep breath, Jude willed the tears back and forced a smile.

“What will you do now?” Bogo placed a massive hoof on his sword, keeping his red gaze forward, avoiding Jude’s violet eyes.

“Well, guess I go home for now. Maybe travel the world.” Jude shrugged and played with the hilt of his own sword.

“I’ll try talking to King Leodore when he’s back from his trip. Maybe he’ll say differently than Steward McHorn. A deal is a deal.” Sir Bogo reached down and clasped the shoulder of his former squire, the small limb easily fitting in his hoof.

Jude could only smile, remembering the bet he’d made with his mentor years ago, when he’d first became a squire.

_“Alright, listen up, Hopps. The day you can hold your own against me in combat, I’ll knight you.”_

_“I’ll do better than that! I’ll **beat** you, one day.”_

_“Keep dreaming, Hopps. That is the only place you will ever beat me.”_

_“Sir Bogo, I do believe that is a challenge! And challenges have consequences! **When** I beat you, you will have to do me a favor.”_

_“I’ll play along, Hopps. What would you ask of me?”_

_“Nothing much. Just convince the King to take me as a knight in his service.”_

_“…Fine.”_

Eight years later, at 16, Jude would both hold his own _and_ beat Sir Bogo in single combat. The water buffalo begrudgingly admitted that Jude was ready to be a knight, and that he’d honor the bargain they’d made all those years ago. Jude was knighted at small chapel in the country side, and as the worn wood dug into his aching knees, he’d never been happier.

Nodding, Jude clasped the hand of his former mentor, and smiled, “You will know where to find me. I’ll write to you when I arrive.”

“Good fortune, Hopps.” With that the larger mammal turned to walk back to the palace, to try and gather support at court.

Jude watched his mentor walk for several moments, before taking a deep breath and taking the first step on the long journey home. His heart heavy, but filled with hope that his former mentor would succeed…


	2. Love at First Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the AU and any OCs.  
> I’ll be updating this story every now and then, got more focus on “A Moonlight’s Stroll” and some other projects.  
> So, here we go!

Jude was miserable. And lonely.

The trip back to Bunnyburrow had started off amazing, full of hope and light! Jude imagined himself arriving home to cheers and shouts of joy, that he’d be the talk of the town. Everyone would shake his hand! He’d thought that everything was going to be _perfect._

Then his bed-roll had ripped on the second night of his trip, with the knowledge that there was still twelve to go. And there were insects in his food, which had rotten because he hadn’t replaced the old fruit and vegetables when he was in town. So he’d taken to foraging for his food, and eating the hard, chewable, road rations.

And then it rained mid-way through the third night, followed by a morning of hellish heat and humidity that felt like he was drowning on land.

He swore his armor was rusting, too…

_Chin up, Jude! Just keep pressing forward, everything will be fine!_ The rabbit forced a smile on his face, moving down the road and trying to not reach for his waterskin.

The sun was brutally beating down on him, and his tunic was thick and uncomfortable. Not to mention the chain mail, which he tried to not touch under any circumstances.

It was red hot.

_…I’m going to die._ His ears drooped in misery as he stared ahead at the long, long, stretch of road.

Why was BunnyBurrow so _far away?_

So, in summary. Jude was hungry, hot, thirsty, and so very, very _lonely._

“This is terrible.”

_At least it stopped raining-_

Jude swore he felt a drop.

_Oh, Sweet Cheese and Bread._

 

It was official. Jude had died and gone to Hell.

“IT WAS SUNNY NOT TEN MINUTES AGO!!” Jude had to shout to be heard over the roar of the rain, and shivered at every crack of thunder. Feeling very unsecure in his armor.

_Worst.Trip.Ever._ Running through the forest, sticking to the cover of the leaves and trees, the young buck was praying to all the Gods of the Animal Kingdom that he’d find some form of shelter.

He’d take a cave at this point.

He took cover under a tree, making sure it was _not_ the tallest one around, and wiped the water from his eyes, looking around for a more suitable shelter. He felt his spirits sink as he saw only trees, trees, and more trees. He considered making a move to another location, and continuing his search.

A loud, defining crack of thunder and a bright flash of lighting echoed from quite close by. He felt the fur on his arms and neck spike.

_Alright, I’ll just wait it out here then and-_ His ears shot straight up as they caught the sound of something that was _not_ rain or thunder. Something he’d heard a more than a times in his years of squiring under Sir Bogo.

A cry for help.

_Will this nightmare ever end?!_ Jude uttered every curse he knew, which was a surprisingly large number, and rushed into the storm.

He’d sworn an oath to defend those in need, and he wouldn’t fail his vows just weeks after he’d been knighted!

Dashing through the rain and the mud, paw on the pommel of his blade, the rabbit kept his ears pinned in the direction of the cries. As he drew closer the sound became more and more clear, and he realized it was a _women’s_ voice.

His imagination went wild with the possibilities of what that could mean. Bandits? Rapists?

A Princess being kidnapped by a dragon?!

So absorbed by his fantasies was he that he didn’t notice the figure on the ground, trapped under a large branch which was scorched and smoking on the end.

He tripped and went paws over ears.

“Oof!” Two voices cried out into the rain, followed by duel cursing.

As he dragged his face out of the mud, Jude’s purple eyes clashed with bright, narrowed, green set in a long, thin muzzle. Sharp teeth were bared in anger, and a growl that could be heard even over the sound of rain and thunder reached his ears. The figure was large, taller than him by at least an ear’s length.

“Are you blind?!” The figure snarled at him, and Jude recognized that voice. It was crying out for help just a moment ago.

It was the women. A vixen.

A Fox.

_Sweet Cheese and Bread, will this day ever end?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, I know. I thought this was a good place to end it, though. The next bit will be longer, I promise! I, uh, also need a name for Nick as a female, yet.
> 
> I didn’t think that far ahead…
> 
> But hey, they met!


	3. A foul-tempered fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the helpful comments and reviews! I’ll try to update my stories in a sort of “one after the other” fashion. Unless I’m inspired, and write both on the same day…  
> I own nothing but the AU setting and any OCs that may appear.

** That Maiden’s Knight **

 

A vixen, a _fox_. This could be a setup, an ambush to take all of his valuables. Foxes were notoriously tricky, and more often than not involved in all sorts of unsavory activities. This vixen could be part of a plan to trick poor travelers and take their possessions.

_Sweet Cheese and Bread, what do I do?_ Jude was a knight, a defender of the innocent and defenseless, but he was also a rabbit.

And foxes didn’t get along with rabbits.

“Are you deaf as well as blind, Carrots?!” the vixen snapped at him, struggling under the large branch that pinned her.

_Oh, damnit._ He couldn’t leave her like this, trick or no. His honor demanded that he help her.

Shaking his head to clear away the temporary fear and uncertainty that had overtaken him, Jude hauled himself out of the mud and made his way over. Ignoring the growl that issued from her throat, he knelt down beside the vixen and tried to get a clear view of the situation.

From what little he could see through the mud, and with the rain rendering him half-blind, the vixen had likely attempted to dive out of the way of the falling branch, but didn’t quite make it. Her legs had been caught, tearing her dress and driving her into the mud. The branch was quite sizable, easily twice the size of one of her legs, and looked to weigh more than the rabbit himself.

And her leg…

“It’s broken.” Jude grimaced at the sight, but was relieved to scent no blood in the air.

“Master of stating the obvious, Carrots?! Don’t just stand there, help me!” the vixen leaned downwards towards the branch and attempted to lift it. She managed to lift it a few inches before losing her grip and causing it to fall back down onto her injured leg, forcing a yelp from her muzzle.

“Miss, please! Don’t do that, you’ll only make it worse!” Leaning in, Jude looked over the leg with a frown. There was no further damage done.

_For now, at least. If she keeps at it, however, that might change._ Sighing, the young knight cleared his throat.

“Miss, I will attempt to lift it. Once I do, you’ll need to move out from under it.” Seeing the vixen give him a jerking nod, paired with an untrusting glare, Jude reached for the branch and braced himself.

The branch was heavy, but Jude was strong for his size. He also had the advantage of height, here, and could brace it on his knee with little effort. This allowed him to take the weight off his arms and use his leg as a “pillar” to hold up the piece of wood.

With just enough of the branch off her leg, the vixen crawled forward and pulled herself out of danger. Her dress, once a lovely shade of green, was ruined by large mud stains and tears. She looked quite a wreck.

Jude felt pity for her, fox or no.

“Well, took you long enough!” the vixen winced as she sat up, surveying the damage done to her leg.

“Miss, I would advise against standing.” Jude felt the need to remind her, head strong as she appeared to be.

“Again, stating the obvious, Carrots!” the vixen sighed and lied back on the ground.

A long moment passed between them, the silence broken only by the sounds of rain and thunder. Jude considered his options carefully, trying to think of something he could do to aid the female in her time of need. She wouldn’t be able to walk with her leg as it is, and he probably couldn’t carry her…

“I don’t suppose you had a wagon nearby, rabbit?” the sound of her voice broke him from his thoughts. She sounded pained and tired, the rush leaving her as the pain became more apparent.

“No, sadly I do not.” Looking around, he spotted the branch that had caused the mess he now found himself in. An idea formed in his mind.

Stepping through the mud, Jude compared the branch’s height to that of the vixen and made a decision. Reaching for his blade, mentally cursing that it was to be used for such a task, he ignored the flinch of the fox and cut a chunk of the branch off.

“We can use this as a crutch, My Lady.” Seeking to better his relationship with the vixen, he used a more noble term, hoping to flatter her.

_Stroke her ego and pride, maybe she’ll stop biting your head off._ An unlikely event, but Jude had to try. He offered the wounded fox the make-shift crutch.

“So you’re not just dumb muscle, then? You’ve a future in the world, Carrots!” Taking the offered crutch, she shakenly rose to her feet.

Were all foxes were of such foul temperament?

_I don’t consider myself an expert on Vulpine behavior…_ Jude had only known two foxes in his sixteen years. One Gideon Grey, the son of a local baker in Bunnyburrow who’d been of a most foul temperament, and this vixen. Also of a most foul temperament.

_Let’s not judge too harshly, in this case._ Jude let the comment roll of him, figuring it was the injury making her so testy. “

Do you have shelter nearby, My Lady?”

The vixen paused, and Jude could see the bright green eyes turn calculating. The vixen gave him a sharp once-lover, and sighed. Resting her weight on the crutch, taking it off her injured leg, she nodded.

“Yes. Just over the hill there.” She gestured in the distance, were Jude could only see shadow and rain.

“You’ll have to guide me, My Lady. I can’t see as well as you in the dark.” Jude held up an uncertain paw, asking permission to both steady her, and be guided by her.

“…Just don’t trip again, Carrots. We don’t need two wounded mammals out here.” Her padded paw clasped his, and Jude felt heat rush to his cheeks.

“R-right. Lead on, My Lady.” He walked beside her, just a little behind so as to be lead, and focused on not tripping or causing her to fall.

They walked in silence, a comment about a root and branch here and there being the only words exchanged between them. After a few minutes had passed, Jude cleared his throat.

“Forgive me for being so forward, but what are you called, My Lady? I am known as Sir Jude of House Hopps.” Jude felt the padded paw tighten slightly, gripping his own paw tightly for a moment, before relaxing.

“…I am called Nicole.” The vixen glanced at him briefly before continuing, “Of house Wilde.”

“House _Wilde_?” Jude had heard that name before, muttered with distaste in the courts of the land.

A new house, elevated by the King for reasons unknown. A merchant family, ruthless in their dealings. They had rumored connections with the criminal underworld that ran throughout the realm, an unspoken alliance with House Big. Rumors, but nothing worth acting on.

Some believed that the King had been bought by House Wilde, large gifts of money and foreign goods.

“Yes, House _Wilde_. Is that a problem, Carrots?” the look Nicole gave him sent shivers down the rabbit’s spine.

“N-no, of course not!” Jude didn’t know what to think, but he wouldn’t judge the family based on a few rumors.

“Good.” They arrived at the beginning of a hill, and Nicole gestured ahead with their clasped paws.

“My family home lies just beyond this hill.” The vixen looked down at the rabbit still holding her paw, “Will you stay the night? Just till the end of the storm.”

“I wouldn’t impose on you or your family, Lady Wilde.” Jude wished that, just for a moment, he was not so honorable. But imposing on a Noble house?

It is not done.

A quick glance at the skies showed no end in sight to the rain that poured over them, and Jude was not so confident in his ability to find shelter.

“Carrots, it wasn’t really a question. You’ll be staying the night.” Nicole turned to stare at the knight, a challenging look in her eyes.

“…As the Lady wishes.”

“Good. Now, come on.” The vixen tugged his paw and near-dragged him up the hill.

_It isn’t imposing if the Lady demands it._ The rabbit grinned slightly as he was pulled.

He couldn’t help but think that she looked…beautiful when she was demanding.

For a fox, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter 3 of “The Maiden’s Knight!” We’ve got some back story for Nicole’s family, a name for her to be called by, and some budding “feelings” for Jude. Kinda.  
> He’s in denial.  
> I’ll start work on the next chapter soon, check out my other story “A Moonlight’s Stroll!”


	4. Lord Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude meets the Head of House Wilde, he's got some things to say.

Sir Jude Hopps wondered how he’d missed the lordly keep that could be spotted in the distance on his first trip through the forest, and why he and Sir Bogo had not stopped there to rest. Surely no Lord would turn away a Knight of The King, it would be improper. Political suicide, even. No, he and his mentor had instead relied on the hard ground for comfort, and the trees to provide a defense from the elements. It was an impressive structure, tall and stalwart in appearance, with thick walls and a strong gate. The strength of the defenses that lined the walls showcased the wealth of the owning family, an obvious statement of power.

Yes. He truly wondered why he and his former mentor had not staid at this most formidable of fortresses during their pass through the wood. For a moment, at least.

Then he remembered who it was that owned this particular keep.

_House Wilde._ A house of dubious status and honor. Sir Bogo, a knight of the king and one of the strictest, would not have associated with _their_ sort.

Thus, sleeping on the cold, hard, ground exposed to the elements had likely been preferable in the buffalo’s mind. His displeasure at associating with the Wilde’s had caused them to forsake the comforts of a soft, warm, bed in the protection of a fortress.

_Well, now I venture into the belly of the beast._ Glancing to his right, Jude took in the sight of the limping Lady Nicole Wilde. The tree branch was doing its job as a makeshift crutch well as expected, but she would need to cease use of that leg soon.

“My Lady, are you certain you don’t wish for me to go ahead and have a carriage brought for you?” Jude inwardly flinched at the harsh glare she leveled at him.

“That won’t be necessary. We’re only a few more minutes’ travel from the keep.” Gritting her teeth in a most unladylike fashion, she muscled onwards and ignored the sharp the stabbing pain.

“If you don’t mind me asking, My Lady, what were you doing so far from your keep without guard?” Jude glanced at the sky and noted the still darkened skies.

_At least the rain has ceased for a moment._ The rabbit could tell, however, that the respite would not last long.

They needed to get shelter soon, or risk being drenched again.

“That’s no business of yours, Carrots.” The Lady said, and Jude could tell that further questioning would not be a good idea.

“As the Lady wishes.” Jude had no clue what to do or say to alleviate this tension between them.

_Must be the injury. Making her more prone to anger, and lashing out._ Nodding with his assessment, the rabbit sighed with relief at the sight of the nearing fortress gates.

The gates were tall, enough for a giraffe to walk through without bending at the neck. The walls were even larger, and broad. Jude could tell from a quick glance that the keep had the potential to withstand a prolonged siege based on defenses alone. Not even taking into account provisions and manpower within.

_House Wilde is as rich as the rumors would have you believe. But how much of it is from ill-reputed business with House Big?_ Shaking his head, Jude reminded himself that it was not his place to judge the Lords of The Realm. That was the duty of the King.

As they approached the gates, they were spotted by the two guards positioned at both sides of the entrance. Common folk watched them with confused eyes as the guards surged forth towards the two smaller mammals, a large rhino and a buffalo that reminded Jude of his mentor. They knelt down to check on the Lady Wilde.

“My Lady! Your leg! Maxwell, go fetch a wagon!” the buffalo nodded and bolted through gates of the fortress.

“My Lady, what happened?”

“A branch fell from a tree and landed on it during the storm. Sir Carrots was kind enough to aid me.” The rhino finally took notice of the armor clad rabbit beside the injured vixen, and snorted.

“A rabbit knight? The King’s mad, he is.”

“Uh, actually, Sir Bogo knighted me. See, a knight can make another mammal a knight an-“ the rabbit was cut off by the larger mammal’s dismissive gesture.

“Yes, yes. Very important. You’re coming with us to see Lord Wilde. He’ll have questions.” The rhino’s tone allowed for no arguments, so Jude held his tongue.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between all of them, which made the rabbit fidget uncomfortably where he stood. His paws went to the hilt of his sword, pausing at the jerk that the rhino guard gave from the movement, making the rabbit sigh.

“My blade may have been damaged from cutting the branch into a crutch. I wish it inspect it, if that’s agreeable with you?” Jude pulled his paw from the hilt and held it off to his side, showing the larger mammal that he had no intention of attacking or aggression.

Sighing the rhino gestured for the smaller mammal to go ahead, keeping a wary eye on both him and the gate nearby. Jude could tell that he wanted to get the Lady Wilde off the ground, where she’d been sitting in pain for some time, and to a bed soon. The sky was still dark, and his rabbit ears could pick up the sounds of thunder in the distance.

_Storm’s coming back around. We’ll catch our deaths out here…_ Sighing, Jude pulled his sword from its sheath and grimaced. The blade was damaged from its use as a wood cutting instrument.

_Sir Bogo would kill me if he knew._ He’d have to get it replaced, somehow. Maybe his family would help him obtain a new one? He’d repay his father, of course.

Once he was sworn to the King everything would be fine. He could repay all his debts, and have food, drink, and armaments as oft as he pleased or needed.

“Ah, there he is.” The rhino waved over his buffalo companion, who was pulling a wagon filled with hay and straw.

“Not the most elegant of solutions, but it will have to do.” Reaching down, the rhino gently lifted the injured vixen, despite her growls and protests that she could do it herself, into the wagon.

“Ugh, this is _filthy!”_ Nicole growled and gestured to Jude, “What about him?”

“I can run beside the wagon, My Lady.”

The vixen’s face scrunched up in displeasure, and she gave him an annoyed look, “You’ll not be meeting my lord father sweating and smelling foul. Besides, the castle is far enough from the walls to be a hassle for one so _small._ Get in here and be quick about it.”

Nodding, the rabbit hopped inside the wagon beside the annoyed vixen. Taking care to avoid damaging her leg any further, and to not jostle her too much. As soon as he was settled, the buffalo nodded at his companion and set off towards the keep at a brisk, but even, pace.

The city, if it could be called such, within the keep’s walls was small. Full of the workers and soldiers that made up those in the Wilde’s service. Farmers, barkers, merchants and miners. The wealth of the Wilde family drew others to them, and the work and pay provided by the family’s enterprises was more than enough incentive to move families to the keep.

In a few years Jude wouldn’t be surprised to see a city form nearby, under the control of House Wilde. The natural progression of things would dictate that such would occur. As he thought, his leg began to bounce restlessly.

“My father isn’t as bad as they say, Sir Carrots. If you’re worried, you can calm yourself. He won’t kill you. Probably.” Lady Wilde grimaced as the wagon jolted, waving off the hurried apology of the buffalo.

“That’s…encouraging, My Lady.” She nodded at the rabbit and turned back to the trail ahead.

Jude was thrown off at the attempt to reassure him, and guessed that he looked panicked at the thought of what lie ahead. He had been staring into space, and had a tendency to fidget. Always had. His father said that he had boundless energy.

_I don’t know about boundless…_ He was quite tired, now. The day’s events had been long.

The remainder of the journey passed in silence between the two passengers, and the guard pulling their wagon. The Lady’s pain had become enough that she no longer cared to make conversation, grunting and growling with every jolt of the wagon. Jude had taken care to move away from her, for fear of triggering her temper.

Knight he may be, but he was no fool. A lady’s temper is not to be trifled with, as he’d seen with his mother and sisters.

Finally, they’d arrived at the castle and were greeted by an entourage of mammals. Guards, mostly, and one who was obviously the head physician for the Wildes. He was marked by the bag at his side, a simple leather thing that had all manner of devices sticking from it, likely packed in a hurry.

The physician was a cheetah of average height, but of great size and girth. Very thick at the waist, and with pudgy cheeks. Jude thought him look rather kindly.

“Aaaah! Nico-uh, Lady Wilde! That looks bad! Come with me, please! Oh! Someone, carry her!” The cheetah gestured for a tiger guard to pick up the vixen, much to her immense displeasure, and follow him.

As the cheetah and a portion of the entourage left, Jude found himself alone with a small squadron of guards. Eventually a mammal that was obviously their leader, a jaguar, stepped forward.

“Lord Wilde wishes to see you.” Jude nodded.

“Lead on, then.”

The feline turned and lead the rabbit inside the keep, to a large entry way that held little more than a few suits of armor, a handful of benches on either side of the hall, half a dozen guards, and several wooden doors that lined the walls. At the end was a single, large, door.

_Likely the dining hall._ Jude noted as he followed the guard through one of the many side doors, and down a stone corridor. They walked for several minutes before coming to a halt before a simple wooden door, one which the feline knocked once. A moment passed, and Jude heard movement behind the wooden barrier.

“Enter.” A smooth voice called out.

Opening the door, the guard gestured for Jude to walk forward, “The knight, Lord Wilde.”

“Thank you. That will be all. I’ll summon you if I need any assistance.” A middle-aged vulpine spoke from his position behind a wooden desk, which was covered in neat stacks of papers and coins. A single scale was placed before him, being used to measure currency. The fox had yet to look up.

“Yes, My Lord.” The feline closed the door behind the rabbit, and Jude felt an odd sensation of terror travel up his spine at being alone with the Lord Wilde.

A lord that may, or may not, have connections with the criminal underworld that ran rampant in Zootopia. Who may think that Jude played a role in his daughter’s injury.

_Oh, sweet cheese and bread…_ The rabbit had the sudden urge to tap his foot, but held it in.

“I understand that you are the one that found my daughter under the tree branch?” the Lord didn’t pause for a response, “Curious that you would find her in the woods, alone…”

“M-my Lord, I assure you that I had nothing to do with-“ Jude was cut off by a humored snort.

The fox’s shoulders shook with laughter, and he gave a small grin as he finally looked Jude in the eyes, showing himself to have the same green orbs as his daughter. “Please, Sir Hopps. If I had suspected you of being the one to harm my daughter, you’d already be dead.”

The certainty of that statement shook the young knight to the core.

“O-oh, I, uh. I see.”

The rabbit paused, and looked confusedly at the vulpine.

“If I may ask, Lord Wilde, how did you know my name?” Jude had never met the lord before, and was certain that his anointment had not caused any waves. First rabbit knight or not.

“I’m a Wilde, Sir Hopps. We make it our business to know everyone.” Was all the lord said.

Jude could only stare in shock.

The lord gave a small laugh and poured two glasses of wine from a nearby pitcher, and Jude mentally grimaced at the thought of having to drink it. The rabbit wasn’t the biggest fan of wine, or any alcoholic beverage.

“Now, let’s discuss your reward.” The lord handed Jude his glass, sipping his own.

“M-my reward, Sir?” Jude toyed with his own, and considered not drinking it. However, as he did so he remembered his mentor’s warning about lords and wine.

_Lords will take offense if you don’t accept gifts, drink, or hospitality from them._ And Jude could not afford to insult any lord.

So, trying to hide a grimace, he took a sip and bore it.

“Not suitable to your palate?” Jude stared at the fox in surprise.

“It was not difficult to tell. Don’t worry, I won’t take offense. As long as you consider what I offer carefully.”

“Y-yes, Lord Wilde.” Jude placed the wine glass back on the desk, giving the fox his full attention.

The vulpine lord sighed and looked seriously at the rabbit before him, “I’m offering you a job, a place in my household. I know it’s not as grand as serving in the King’s court, beside your mentor, but what other options have you?”

Jude’s eyes went wide.

“…What?”

The vulpine shrugged, and leaned back, twirling his glass and eying the wine within, “I need more trained knights in my service. You were trained by one of the best. I need that here. I’ll pay handsomely. Write a good recommendation to the king, even, should you chose to leave.”

Jude considered his options carefully. It was a good deal, and House Wilde was certainly wealthy enough to provide for him and his needs.

But…

“My mentor, Sir Bogo. He said that he could get me into the King’s service. He promised he would try.”

Lord Wilde nodded, “Aye, he can try. But tell me, Sir Hopps, what does the King need an untested knight for? One fresh from his squire training? Your mentor won’t have much success, I am afraid.”

“O-oh.” Jude’s ears fell.

“But…With a recommendation from, say, a Lord? One with the King’s ear?” Jude’s eyes snapped to the lord’s smiling face.

“Serve my household for a year, and I will write your recommendation, Sir Hopps.” The vulpine gave a pleasant smile, and Jude felt his heart lift.

“What would my duties be, should I accept?”

Jude already knew that he would accept, no matter what the duties were. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, for him. A chance to make his dreams come true.

He’d just have to write home to his parents, and his mentor. To explain.

“I want you to be my daughters Sworn Shield. Her protector.” An image of that snarling, snappy, foul tempered vixen flashed in Jude’s mind.

“…Oh.”

_Sweet cheese and bread, why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now! Stay tuned for more! I’ll have AMS updated at some point soon, I promise!  
> Edit: Added some more stuff for ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little sneak-peak length part 1. More to come in the future!   
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
